In formation of textile materials from melt spun poly(.alpha.-olefin)s, such as propylene polymers, application of a finishing composition to the filaments, yarns, or other textile embodiments thereof, is a standard practice. The use of various types of finishes makes the spun or drawn fibers more amenable to subsequent operations such as spinning, winding, weaving, knitting, and helps to improve the properties of the finished articles such as garments. The finishing compositions reduce friction between the yarn fibers themselves, and between the yarn and various pieces of equipment with which the fiber comes into contact, such as guides and rollers. Finishes help prevent fiber yarn breakage, minimize excessive attraction or repulsion of the filaments caused by electrostatic charges, and so on. Finishing compositions generally contain a lubricant and an antistatic agent, and may include a variety of bactericides, corrosion inhibitors, and the like.
The poly(.alpha.-olefin)s are formulated with a variety of stabilizer compositions comprising small amounts of one or more ingredients or components intended to prevent undue degradation or deterioration from time, oxygen/ozone, elevated temperature, etc. Generally, for most purposes, the various stabilizer systems have been satisfactory.
However, for some reason, not yet determined, stabilizer compositions apparently satisfactory in the poly(.alpha.-olefin) lose effectiveness, particularly toward thermal degradation, when the resin is extruded or drawn into a fiber, and finished. Deterioration of thermal stability of the fiber is quite undesirable for many applications. Fabrics, garments, upholstery, and so on, intended for moderate usage frequently are exposed to quite high temperatures in closed automobiles, sun rooms, beach wear, and so on. To achieve customer satisfaction, long-term thermal stability is essential.
Overcoming shortcomings of stabilizer packages is important, but the answer must be available, economical, and readily employable. Preferably, it is an additive that can be included in a mixture of the stabilizers, and can be added to the poly(.alpha.-olefin) itself separately or as a part of the stabilizer package, thus avoiding adding an extra step in the finishing operation or fiber-forming operation.